


タイガースアイ Tiger's Eye (亮横)

by Kappekimi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Eye Licking, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappekimi/pseuds/Kappekimi
Summary: 友だちとの話から血が迷って勢いで書いちゃった……こっちの性癖を押し付けヤってるだけです。日本語は母語ではないです。日本語が変。関西弁絶賛迷子中。雰囲気で読んでください(^_^;)タグにいまいちピンとこない方はリターンお願いします。眼球プレイです。最初から致します。*某シブで投稿したものをちょっと編集バージョン





	タイガースアイ Tiger's Eye (亮横)

 

俺の

 

横山くん

 

 

俺だけの

 

キミくん

 

 

 

「あっ……ぁ……どっ……くん…ぁ……りょう……はぁっ…………」

 

俺の下で妖艶に揺らいでる身体

薄紅に染まった光ってるような白磁の肌

俺を求めてる、手

俺だけ見つめてる

 

眼（め）

 

「うっ……あぁ……りょ…う……」

しなやかな細い腰を持ち上げ、奥に届いてるを感じるか、俺を包まれる膣内が離すまいよう更にキツく収縮し、俺を見つめる眼も更に情欲に霞んだ。

ヘーゼル色のその眼は、そうだ、猫のような君のその眼は、タイガーズアイ。

俺色に染める虎眼石。

 

頬、目尻、瞼。

愛しく、触るだけの

キス

 

ペロ

 

「りょう……！なにやっ……痛い！やめ、りょう…！いっ……はあぁっ……！」

痛みのせいか、それを俺に伝うように膣内がキツく締めた

はじめはやはり痛いのがすこし心疼いたけど、次に愛撫のように優しくその宝石のような目玉を舌でなぞったら下からの声がどんどん甘くなってくる。

「うっ……あっ……あぁ……はあ……」

たまに吸って、また舌で触って、隅から隅までその切りの長い眼を味わう

「りょ…う……りょう………」

しがみついてくる白い腕  
震えて俺の腰纏ってきた太もも

絶頂を迎える前兆

溶けそうな熱い膣内が俺にも限界に導いてる

『ねえ……俺を、受け入れて…？……っ、キミ、くんっ』

欲望の海に沈んだその眼をなぞって、ギリギリまでその熱い膣内から抜け出し

 

その眼で、俺のすべてを受け入れて

 

愛しいキミ

 

「ああああああああああーーーっ」

 

 

「おはようございます」  
『おはようございます』

「おはよ……ってヨコ！その眼帯どうした！！」

「うーわ、本当だ。これはひどいな。どうした？」

「いや、ただの炎症だ……みんなに悪いけどこの数日間しばらく外せないだと」

横山くんの目にメンバーが少しわいわいしたから俺の隣に戻った。

『大丈夫？まだ痛ない？』

「ううん、全然。」

『ちょっと見せて』

「ええって」

少し強引に眼帯を取って、そこには赤くてちょっと腫れた眼

白い肌に咲き誇る一輪の花

『まだ腫れてるな』

「誰のせいやねん」

『興奮してイったくせにー』

眼の回りを優しく触れたら微かに震える頬。ちょっと可哀想は思うけどあれはまた艶やかで美しい。

 

愛しい愛しいキミくんに

俺のキスマーク


End file.
